charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KhanWiz
__TOC__ Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ */Archive 7/ */Archive 8/ */Archive 9/ */Archive 10/ */Archive 11/ */Archive 12/ */Archive 13/ */Archive 14/ */Archive 15/ */Archive 13/ */Archive 14/ */Archive 15/ */Archive 16/ */Archive 17/ */Archive 18/ WELCOME Please leave your messages below. ---- Temporary Leave Hi Khan, unforunately I've been very busy lately and I've decided I need to leave temporarily so that I can stay more focused on school. But if I'm ever not busy on weekends I may drop by and make a few edits but I'm sure, I just wanted to let you know so that you can change my status to Inactive until I come back. Thank you so much. -- 14:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) The Timeline of Warren Witches page A whole lot of stuff on the page, Timeline of the Warren Witches is not canon at all and is mostly fanfiction that should be stricken from the page. FANaticyeah 17:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) *When has it ever been stated that Elise and Aunt Jackie are twins? *And I don't know if the details of Grams' marriages and fianees are from the novels but I've never heard of this information before. *"October 8, 1969 – Grams, who has been twice-divorced, twice-widowed, and engaged six times thus far, has a serious talk with Patty about Patty’s current relationship with Victor, warning Patty that men cannot be trusted with magic" - Where's this from? And this? - December 6, 1969 – "Patty and Victor are married in a disastrous wedding ceremony that is disrupted by gremlins" - the Novels???? *Where was it stated that the Patty and Grams wrote the Relinquishing Spell? *November 4, 1975 – Grams and Patty create an elixir to bind Prue’s, Piper’s, and Phoebe’s powers, and write a spell to erase Prue’s and Piper’s memories of being magical witches - - they include a clause in the spell to preserve the cosmic order by erasing their own memories of the Charmed Ones’ identities only on conditional occasions when Destiny calls for it - Novels?? *April 14, 1976 – Grams privately warns and threatens Victor to stay away from Patty - Source? *Billie's first name is Wilma? Since when? *October 17, 1987 –Grams, enraged at Prue’s near-rape, casts a spell to completely wipe Jordan Spier’s memory clean, causing him to wander away from San Francisco as a virtual amnesiac - It was only stated that Grams possibly casted a spell to make him dissapear. *January 3, 1990 – Piper comes down with mono for six months, and has to postpone her senior year of high school - Novels? No, you misread, the timeline said this - Grams, enraged at Prue’s near-rape, casts a spell to completely wipe Jordan Spier’s memory clean, causing him to wander away from San Francisco as a virtual amnesiac. I said this - It was only stated that Grams possibly casted a spell to make him dissapear. Email You have mail :) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:35, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank You So Much! I don't know what to say! I can't believe i'm an admin now! Thank you so much! Annasean51 14:48, October 16, 2011 (UTC) GIF Hi, I am sorry for interrupting again, but I have a little problem. Everytime I try to upload some GIF animation, it either doesn't upload or it uploads but thumbnail doesn't work. Do you know why or what can I do about it? Thank you very much. Fanycharmed 15:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I use River Past Animated Gif Converter and once I tried gifninja.com, but it still didn't work. Fanycharmed 20:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : I tried PhotoScape, changed size and it worked, thank you! One more thing - I tried to upload that animation to a page and it needed a click for animation, how can I make it animate without clicking? Fanycharmed 19:48, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Yay, it worked! I made animation to a power infobox and it works! Thank you so much! :-) Fanycharmed 19:05, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Calling, the infobox animation. Fanycharmed 14:23, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::: I made a video first. After I used Avidemux ''to get pictures of the video. And after I used the PhotoScape with timing 0.04 sec. Fanycharmed 15:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::: Sorry for interrupting you, but I need help. I contacted another administrator, but I haven't got the answer yet. :::: When I make GIFs, I use Avidemux and PhotoScape, but every GIF I make has a big memory size, which results in my GIFs run slow. I tried to change that on a lot of ways, but in the end, it always ends up with the same memory. Can you help me? -Shimmeringpumpkin 17:20, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Mail Title says it all :-) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Replied back. :D —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:32, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::And again :D —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:40, October 19, 2011 (UTC) BG I haven't made a background in ages, so Idk if it'll turn out good or not xD But I'll try ;D —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:13, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I hope you don't mind. I kind of had another idea, it's gonna be a surprise though cause I'm not sure if I'll pull it off though xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 00:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait, this is actually what I had planned on doing. One one side there will be a pumpkin (Naturally, Halloween and what not) and on the other side, there will be photo's of the three sisters, however they will be edited, like this one here >.< How do you like it? I'm not sure if you'll like it or not. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 01:06, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::If my opinon counts, I really like it. Shanebeckam 02:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thank you Shane, I made some more changes Khan. Idk if you'll see the changes but most of the hair is black and I made some edits to the vains under her eyes as well as making them bloodshot. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:00, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, it looks good =) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:12, October 23, 2011 (UTC) New Power Infobox Could an infobox be created to match the new style? I would add it to every page. Annasean51 21:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :I think it'll look better with the new style. However, there is a way to make them and not have to go to every page and change them around. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Voting? Hi Khan :) Sorry for all of this :) Do I have your premision to create a blog(?) for voting? Sky89 14:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Just one more question. How long should the voting fase last? A week (two, three?), a month (more)? We need to have a deadline. Sky89 14:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Is this good? I used the evidence for the first theory from another member who had disagreed with me. I hope I included everything Sky89 17:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Khan the voting is finished. Thank you for allowing this. :) Anyway can you please unlock the Unborn Source's info box? Let me know when you do. Sky89 15:15, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Category Hi, a little problem again. :D Here is one picture and if you look at categories, there are wrong categories. They should be deleted and instead there should be category Images by character. But unfortunately I don't think I'm allowed to delete those categories from that file (or I don't know how) so if you could change it, it would be really great. :) Thank you! Fanycharmed 17:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Blog delete Hello Khan, I was wondered if and how I can delete my old blog posts. some of them have been closed off long ago and don't really serve a purpose anyone. Charmdozo 21:52, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Varieties of Magical Practice Just because the page was incomplete doesn't mean it should be deleted. I had the idea for the article, but knew I wasn't able to finish it, but still I created it in the hopes that other editors could fill it with info. Please reconsider putting pages up for deletion before adding the template. Thanks. -- ''PerryPeverell 15:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Use the stub-template instead. -- PerryPeverell 15:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) BG Ah, I haven't finished it, I haven't had time >.< —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:01, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :I'm just trying to figure out like a theme to the photos. I made Phoebe's one A LOT darker, do you wanna see? Btw, had to block Johnny's 85 IP's again. He's creating drama once again >.< —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( )` ::There :D —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:37, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Precognition, Retrocognition and ClairvoyanceEdit Since Premonition or Prescience allows the user to see the past, present and future (although it should only allow visions of the future) I think it would be better to separate the different branches of calling and receiving premonitions instead of just separating the visions from the past. At first the user has to touch the object to receive visions (Psychometry) of the past (Retrocognition or Postcognition), the present (Clairvoyance) and/or the future (Precognition or Foresight) with the abilities of Intuition, Psychic Echos/Psychic Links and Astral Premonitions listed as abilities developed from the power of Premonition. I just wanted to write this instead of just changing the page to see what you thik and to avoid confusion regarding names.Kt111 23:39, October 27, 2011 (UTC) So basically, I didn't have time to do a background, my bad. So Idk if this is late or not, but the community Wiki has a pumpkin background that people on other Wiki's use. So I put it as the bg now. I know pumpkins don't really "scream" Charmed, however it's Halloween, so I'm thinking it'll do. right? xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 07:39, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Please KhanWiz, I'm asking both you and LeonardoWyatt to lock Phoebe's page. It just took me over an hour to correct the mess someone has done to it.Superlana 19:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Page Please KhanWiz, I'm asking both you and LeonardoWyatt to lock Phoebe's page. It just took me over an hour to correct the mess someone has done to it.Superlana 19:01, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Votings for Next Month Heeeey, Khan!!! Long time no see, huh? How have u been? Listen, I was going through the voting pages and I found out that the POTM voting hasn't been updated, could u please check it out? Thanks -[[User:LoosedAngel|'LoosedAngelº']][[User_talk:LoosedAngel|'ºSummon Meº']] 05:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :That's my bad, I forgot about them. They're updated :) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 05:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Permanent Leave I hate to say it but I have to focus more on school for the time being, possibly for quite a while. But like before I will try and contribute whenever possible. I'll miss you guys a lot :( BTW I know this is an awkard-yet possibly stupid question, do you know the band One Direction? -- 19:44, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Strangulation Hi, I saw that you added the GIF template to this power, are you making the new animation? Fanycharmed 19:55, November 7, 2011 (UTC) : If you want I can help, it's no problem for me. And I forgot to tell you I found out you don't have to make a video first to get screen captures from Avidemux, it can work with whole episodes too. Fanycharmed 21:51, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Done! :) Fanycharmed 21:26, November 8, 2011 (UTC) FanFictional Hi KhanWiz this is also a fanfictional Charmed Wiki almost like Charmed Fiction Wiki. I was just saying because you are member in one or another on so many other Wikis already.Charmednut 15:05 November 9 2011 Glitches and English Hi Khan, can I ask you something? First: Should we add to glitches even glitches like this? (Watch Piper's hair.) You know, because there is like hundred of them because of their long hair. :D And second: You are from England, so maybe you could help me. If you say "one is okay, two is fine, three is enough", what is the best number? Thank you very much! Fanycharmed 22:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you! Fanycharmed 22:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I just wanted to say thanks for making me a rollback, so: Thank you very much! :) Fanycharmed 15:35, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Edits Hello Khan, sorry to bother you with this, I know we don't always agree on everything, but this really annoying wiki contributor has been undoing all my edits for reasons I don't know. I'm not sure if there is anything that can be done about it, but it's frustrating to see your work undone, I'm sure you understand. It has happened before, though I have no idea if it was the same person. Charmdozo 00:14, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Charmdozo 13:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you so much I was getting ready to pull my hair out,lol. I tried everything.Thanks again.Superlana 15:46, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I will do that. I want to creat one for object next. I want to prefect this one first, you see I posted the info-box and it looks great, however, the rest of the page is thrown off and I don't know how to fix it. Could you help. ThanksSuperlana 16:03, November 23, 2011 (UTC) BG. Ohh, forgot to reply to you. x) I would if I could. But I can't. I hardly come on here anymore, well the Charmed Wiki at least. I love Charmed and all, but I haven't watched the episodes in months, and it just seems boring to me compared to the other shows I watch. :( —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:00, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Aim 16 Sorry i mean i am autocorrect did this Wrong categories at pictures Hi Khan, me again! I found wrong categories at these pictures: 1 2 3 4 5 Because there should be category Images by... not category Characters etc. So if you could change it, it would be great. Thanks a lot! Fanycharmed 20:04, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Khan last week you told me about picures an you know, I'm not good creating gifs either I created 3 and I wanted to know if they were enough good how to be pasted on pages - Peter Halliwell 05:56, November 25, 2011 (UTC)